


Las vacaciones de Geralt

by battyMadison



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: A little of angst, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, but loves his bard, jaskier is soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Jaskier y Geralt ya llevan varias semanas de trabajos y, lamentablemente, las últimas posadas donde se han quedado no han sido tan simpáticas con el brujero. Así que Jaskier decide hacerse cargo de la situación y brindarle felicidad a Geralt, la quiera a o no, está lleno de planes fantásticos para eso, empezando por las vacaciones de su vida. Geralt solo quiere silencio, por favor.--Semi AU donde Geralt no fue un idiota que deseó un niño sorpresa y donde tampoco liberaron a un genio. Simplemente van por ahí teniendo aventuras, claro que con Jaskier enamorado hasta las patas y Geralt no enterándose de una cosa (o en un estado de negación plausible absoluta, que él no necesita de bardos molestos, obvio que no).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Es poco tiempo después de que salen del pequeño pueblo, Geralt con una nube oscura en su cabeza (más de la que tiene siempre), que Jaskier toma la decisión de hacerse cargo de la situación.

Situación llámese: hacer sonreír a un brujero. Y es que en el pueblo, para variar, la reputación del cazador era más mala que buena, pese a sus esfuerzos cantando los cuentos épicos de sus batallas y de cómo le salva el culo a tanta gente. Gente como la de la cantina, que dijo que no le servían comida a los de su clase, aún cuando fueron quienes lo llamaron para que matara a una harpía.

Obviamente que a Jaskier eso no le va. Trató de decirlo en el lugar, bajando su laúd e hinchando el pecho, porque sabe que con eso se ve más intimidante y no como el patético gatito que Geralt lo llamó una vez. Que se haya armado luego una pelea no fue su culpa, ni que con Geralt tuvieran que salir corriendo con sus colas entre las piernas, apenas y guardando las monedas recibidas, tampoco.

Así que bueno, quizás sí un poquito, que podría haber evitado escalar la violencia. Pero es que por los dioses que le molesta que las personas sean malagradecidas. No todas son así, claro, pero Geralt siempre se queda con las malas experiencias. Esa es otra de sus metas, hacer que el brujero sea más optimista (es un objetivo más difícil, por algo es el segundo en su lista).

Volviendo a la situación, al plan de hacer sonreír a Geralt, Jaskier sabe que sus opciones son limitadas porque solo sonríe cuando está cazando, con sus labios formando muecas endemoniadas, o cuando Jaskier se tropieza, choca con un monstruo, o alguien cree que es un eunuco por esas cosas que son las mentiras piadosas.

Bien, se trata de una iniciativa compleja, pero que un poeta de su nivel e inteligencia, de su perspicacia y sabiduría, por supuesto que puede resolver. Más si se trata de otorgarle un poco de felicidad a su musa, que Jaskier es un romántico.

—El remordimiento te comió a lengua —la ronca voz que rompe el silencio casi lo hace caerse al enredarse con sus pies, tan ensimismado en halagarse a sí mismo o mejor dicho darse buenas vibras (algo necesario cuando se viaja con una persona como Geralt, que Jaskier lo adora pero sabe que el tipo es un malhumorado imbécil).

—Solo pensaba —replica con voz sabia—, esto de la creatividad es un arte, amigo mío, y contemplaba muy interesantes ideas que hasta te podrían ayudar a ti.

Siendo quien es su acompañante, no recibe respuesta, pero no importa, Geralt ya abrió la llave a su boca parlanchina—, creo que necesitamos recreación, hemos visitado varios lugares y cazado a muchos bichos, incluso tú debes estar cansado —afirma, sintiendo sus piernas un poco cansadas y agradeciendo a los dioses que por fin están pasando el pico del cerro en el que caminan, casi puede ver el otro lado.

Es Sardinilla quien resopla en respuesta (Jaskier no le volverá a dar plátano, el animal siempre se está riendo de él).

Así que levanta la nariz en clara señal de ofensa, moviéndose un poco más rápido para adelantarse y topándose con un pasto muy sano. 

_Oh_.

Esto de viajar le permite cosas como esta, piensa maravillándose de la belleza del panorama, el verde de los matorrales, de los dientes de león tan amarillos que contrastan con el cielo azul. _Ah_ pero qué hermosura.

Dando unos pequeños saltitos y tarareando para sí sus creaciones, trota un poco y se agacha a recoger las flores entre la maleza. Saca unas cuantas, se pone una detrás de la oreja, sintiéndose muy poético, y lleva las otras hacia Geralt, quien sigue a paso normal con Sardinilla.

En un acto de diplomacia, le da de comer una de las hierbas a la yegua, quien la recibe gustosa, chocándole la boca a su mano (son esos gestos de cariño los que la hacen estimarla, pese a todo).

Cuando termina trata de hacer lo mismo con Geralt, bueno no para que coma, pero sí para que la reciba, pero el brujero solo emite un gruñido y lo ignora.

Uff, detesta cuando Geralt se pone taciturno, lo que es algo así como su estado natural. Pero no importa, luego de años y años viajando con él, Jaskier ni se inmuta por su tratamiento (bueno, que duele, duele, pero así se vuelve un mejor poeta. Siempre es optimista).

Continúan por el delgado camino de piedras que rompe con la pradera, y Jaskier saca su laúd para aprovechar la inspiración del escenario.

Es difícil la tarea que se ha propuesto. Porque pensándolo mejor, no es solo hacer sonreír a Geralt, sino que darle un poquito de felicidad. ¿Pero que entregarle al brujero que dice no necesitar absolutamente nada? Geralt es un tipo simple, denle monedas y unas cuantas bestias para cazar, comida y techo y quizás un baño, y se encuentra satisfecho. Tal vez unas mujeres en la ecuación y hasta haría una mueca de agrado.

Jaskier quiere verlo tranquilo. Feliz.

Vuelve a guardar su laúd y se lleva una mano al mentón, tratando de pensar.

Es Geralt, de nuevo, quien habla—. Algo tramas —lo acusa, como si Jaskier fuera alguna especie de maquinador.

Pone lo ojos bien grandes y se da vuelta, caminando hacia atrás, solo para dedicarle su completa atención al brujero—, pues que estoy pensando, Geralt. Te he dicho que la creatividad no es fácil.

Siendo quien es, choca con una pequeña roca y termina cayéndose en su trasero, ensuciando la seda de sus pantalones nuevos—, ah, ¡joder! —murmura, sobándose mientras se para, pero observando la comisura de los labios de Geralt subir. Por supuesto que al bastardo le da risa.

Pone los ojos en blanco y sin hacer un puchero, retoma su caminar y sus pensamientos.

Ahora no tienen ningún trabajo pendiente, solo llegar hasta la próxima ciudad y ver si sale algo. Y tienen unas cuantas monedas. Tal vez podrían aprovechar la zona, hermosa y tan verde, para descansar.

Geralt siempre quiere descanso, al fin de cuentas. Siempre se está quejando, con su idioma de gruñidos, por dormir poco.

¡Eso es! ¡Unas vacaciones!

Es tal la emoción que choca sus manos en algo como un aplauso, sonriendo de par en par al considerar su gran inteligencia. Por supuesto, le dará unas vacaciones a Geralt, descanso, baños, buena comida y conversación. Ahí lo tendrá feliz y satisfecho, como merece serlo, como siempre debería estar, con su corazón gigante y su, bien todo. 

Ahora sí que saca de nuevo su laúd, ignorando nuevamente el gruñido de Geralt, y se pone a tocar esa del brujero que peleó con una llorona, mientras maquina, sí, maquina, como armar bien su plan. Que Geralt terminará contento y, quizás, si tiene suerte, hasta riendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casi un picnic. Con regalos.

La situación es más difícil de lo que creyó. Pero para alguien como Jaskier, quien no se rinde ante nada, un bardo de los que hablarán las leyendas, es solo un desafío.

Factores de complejidad: Geralt no encuentra sentido en tomarse un descanso ahora, que están a dos días de llegar a un pueblo. Geralt camina fingiendo que Jaskier se calló o se murió. Geralt lo amenazó con dejarlo botado ahora ya, Jaskier, si no cierras tu puta boca de una buena vez.

Y todo porque le sugirió un día de campo, aprovechando el pastito verde y el cielo azul, un ambiente sinceramente encantador.

Pero es su culpa, tratar de darle unas vacaciones al brujero tiene que considerar primero ponerlo de buenas, no meterlo en un escenario al que le dirá que no al instante. Jaskier lo conoce bien, sabe como manipular lo que necesita para que Geralt termine diciéndole que sí. Siempre se sale con la suya, tiene un cerebro gigante.

¿Pero cómo relajar a Geralt para que acepte descansar unos días, sin preocupaciones?

Sardinilla bufa a su lado, como si compartiera sus pensamientos (o quizás lo está molestando porque Jaskier se está apoyando en ella, es que está CANSADO).

—Geralt —vuelve a hablar luego de quizás 15 minutos de silencio—, de verdad creo que cuando te topas con un cielo tan precioso, este olor a primavera y estas flores bellísimas, es una señal divina de que tenemos que descansar un rato.

El brujero bufa fuerte, detiene a su yegua y se gira bruscamente—. ¿Si paramos un rato, te detienes con la cháchara?

Jaskier abre bien los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, impresionado de sus poderes de persuasión—, ¡Por supuesto, faltaba más! —exclama, al tiempo que camina hacia uno de los árboles que nacen en el bosque y se agacha en el pasto, estirando las piernas y apoyándose con los brazos en la terra.

Geralt se baja de Sardinilla, poniendo cara de pocos amigos y cuando el animal se sienta, aprovecha para echarse contra este, cerrando los ojos.

Un pequeño tarareo comienza Jaskier, de una melodía que aún está afinando. Observa al brujero, quien sigue con la cara impasible y ojos cerrados, pero viéndose mucho más en paz que cabalgando bajo el sol. Es que de verdad que se merece un relajo (si Jaskier pudiera, le daría eso y más, una vida acompañándolo y dándole todo lo que tiene, que ya, es verdad que es poco, pero se lo entregaría encantado).

No puede no sonreír, sentado ahí con su brujero. Se levanta un poco y saca algunos dientes de león, para armar una corona. No, tres coronas, para cada uno. Así, los 10 minutos suman 15 más, y finalmente más de media hora en la que están así, sentados. Cuando tiene listos sus regalos, se para y deja uno en la cabeza de Sardinilla, quien lo mira encantada (a su juicio), pero obviamente Geralt lo detiene, poniendo su mano en su muñeca, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —pregunta molesto.

Jaskier no puede evitar hacer un puchero, que el cintillo que le hizo es el más bonito en su opinión—. Vamos, Geralt, si es por un ratito. Si ayer me dejaste hasta cepillarte ese cabello tan maltratado que tienes. ¡Déjame ponerte esto!

Los ojos dorados del brujero lo degollan, así que suspirano dramáticamente, vuelve a sentarse, poniéndose su propia corona y colocando la del brujero en su regazo.

Bien, quizás regalarle algo así no va con Geralt, después de conocerlo tantos años lo sabe, pero bueno, nunca está de más intentar. Se acuesta en el pasto para pensar en qué más puede hacer porque siendo sinceros, no cree que el brujero quiera tomarse unas vacaciones, así que tiene que trabajar con pequeños actos de relajación.

Un baño podría ser, tiene unos aceites nuevo que compró hace poco y que harán de Geralt un guapo hombre perfumado, digno de cualquier corte, y así podría aprovechar de masajear nuevamente su cabello.

—Qué estás tramando —le consulta con suspicacia el susodicho—, llevas callado mucho rato.

—¡Ja! Pero si en el fondo te desespera no escuchar mi voz, mi querido brujero, admítelo —contesta con superioridad, feliz por pensar en la segunda etapa de su plan.

Solo un bufido recibe como respuesta y a Geralt diciendo que levante su trasero perezoso, que si quieren llegar al siguiente pueblo antes que anochezca, tienen que reanudar ahora el trayecto.

Se para y se limpia sus pantalones, sacando toda la tierra que se le ha pegado. La voz de Geralt, quien como un gato sigiloso se le ha acercado, lo hace dar un salto—, por los dioses, qué te tengo que poner un cascabel, ni te he oído lo que me dijiste —afirma, mano en el pecho porque le gusta el teatro.

Geralt pone los ojos en blanco y repite con los dientes apretados—, dame eso —y hace un gesto despectivo a la corona que Jaskier aún tiene en su mano.

_Oh._

Se la entrega y Geralt regresa a Sardinilla, guardando el regalo en su bolso sin mencionar el hecho y montando—, si no te pones a caminar te dejo —y así nada más parte hacia el horizonte.

Jaskier se tapa la boca, guardando la sonrisa. ¡Es que cómo no amarlo!

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez que escribo en este fandom y solo he visto el show. Acostumbro estar en los que ya son viejitos o tienen muy poca actividad, así que es maravilloso estar acá y ver tanto fic subirse a diario.  
> Esta creo que será una historia cortita y tal vez con smut, un poquito de angustia y mucho humor! Que amo este tipo de dinámica 🧡


End file.
